Persistent atrial fibrillation (AF) is assumed to be caused by structural changes in atrial tissue, which can manifest themselves as multiwavelet re-entry and/or stable rotor mechanisms (see, e.g., De Groot Miss. et al., “Electropathological Substrate of Longstanding Persistent Atrial Fibrillation in Patients with Structural Heart Disease Epicardial Breakthrough,” Circulation, 2010, 3: 1674-1682). Radio frequency (RF) ablation targeting such host drivers of AF is generally accepted as the best therapeutic approach. RF ablation success rates in treating AF cases are currently limited, however, by a lack of diagnostic tools that are capable of precisely determining the source (or type), and location, of such AF drivers. Better diagnostic tools would help reduce the frequency and extent of cardiac ablation procedures to the minimum amount required to treat AF, and would help balance the benefits of decreased fibrillatory burden against the morbidity of increased lesion load.
One method currently employed to localize AF drivers is the TOPERA® RhythmView® system, which employs a basket catheter having 64 electrodes arranged in an 8×8 pattern from which the system records unipolar electrograms or electrogram signals (EGMs). The RhythmView® algorithm creates a propagation map of the 64 electrodes through a phase analysis of EGM peaks after improving the signal to noise ratio through filtering and subtraction of a simulated compound ECG artifact. The RhythmView® algorithm detects where peak sequences between electrodes show a circular pattern candidate for a re-entry cycle and indicates those locations in a Focal Impulse and Rotor Map (FIRM) using A1 to H8 chess field coordinates for the electrodes. The resolution of the TOPERA system is limited by the spacing of the electrodes and consequently does not show the details of the AF drivers. In particular, the TOPERA system cannot show if a circular EGM wavefront is actively generated by a re-entry mechanism and is therefore is a driver of AF (i.e., an active rotor), or whether a circular EGM wavefront simply represents turbulence passively generated by an EGM wavefront hitting a barrier (i.e., a passive rotor). In addition, the TOPERA system does not show the direction of AF wavefront propagation, and does not provide the spatial or temporal resolution required to detect singularities associated with the generation of an active rotor.
A recent independent multicenter study (“OASIS, Impact of Rotor Ablation in Non-Paroxysmal AF Patients: Results from a Randomized Trial,” Sanghamitra Mohanty, et al. and Andrea Natale, J Am Coll Cardiol. 2016) reported that the results obtained using TOPERA FIRM technology were inferior to those provided by non-specific ablation of the posterior wall of the left atrium. Moreover, the results suggested that FIRM based ablation is not sufficient for therapeutic success without pulmonary vein isolation (PVI) being performed in parallel. Although there are some questions about the methodology of this trial, many experts are convinced that the resolution and interpretability of the TOPERA system need to be improved.
In another approach to the problem, Toronto scientists recently presented a strategy to analyze EGM wave propagation using “Omnipolar Mapping,” which seeks to measure beat by beat conduction velocity and direction (see, e.g., “Novel Strategy for Improved Substrate Mapping of the Atria: Omnipolar Catheter and Signal Processing Technology Assesses Electrogram Signals Along Physiologic and Anatomic Directions,” D. Curtis Deno et al. and Kumaraswamy Nanthakumar; Circulation. 2015; 132:A19778). This approach starts with the time derivative of a unipolar EGM as measured by a set of electrodes having known distances to one other. Assuming constant velocity, the velocity and direction representing the best fit for a spatial derivative of the measured EGM are calculated and used to represent an estimate of the E field. According to a communication by Dr. Nanthakumar at the 2016 CardioStim Convention in Nice, France, however, this method remains incapable of dealing successfully with complex data sets, such as those obtained during an episode of AF.
What is needed are improved means and methods of acquiring and processing intracardiac electrogram signals that reliably and accurately yield the precise locations and sources of cardiac rhythm disorders in a patient's heart. Doing so would enable cardiac ablation procedures to be carried out with greater locational precision, and would result in higher rates of success in treating cardiac rhythm disorders such as AF.
Accordingly, it is one objective of the present invention to provide an improved system, especially a medical system, and methods for acquiring and processing intracardiac electrogram signals that reliably and accurately yield the precise locations and sources of cardiac rhythm disorders in a patient's heart.